The Indominus Ambush
Here's how the Indominus Rex ambushes the team in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World. (Now we see a horde of Gallimimus running as we see people on a jeep tour watching all of them running. Cut to the monorail of Jurassic World) Kero: What are those dinosaurs down there? I forgot the names of them. Rex Ancient: Gallimimus. Sakura Avalon: We need to continute remembering the names of those dinosaurs. Zach: '''You guys been here before? '''Gray: If Mom and Dad get divorced, will one of us be with Mom and the other with Dad? Zach: What? Why would you say that? Gray: Because they are. Human Twilight: That's crazy! Zach: No, they're not getting-- They're not getting divorced. Look, you haven't been around long enough. They've always been that way. Gray: '''They get mail from two different lawyers. '''Zach: That doesn't mean anything. Gray: '''I googled. They're divorce lawyers. '''Zach: '''All right, whatever. You know what? It doesn't matter. Okay? I'm gonna be gone in two years anyway. I mean, all my friends' parents are divorced. (Gray begins to cry soft) '''Alice Gehabich: What's the matter? Li Showron: Are you crying. Zach: '''Hey, knock it off. You're gonna cry? '''Sunset Shimmer: Why are you crying? Drago: If your crying we can figure out a way to cheer you up. Zach: '''Look, you're gonna get two of everything. Right? Two birthdays, two Thanksgivings. Two... '''Gray: '''I don't want two of everything. '''Zach: '''Yeah, well, it's not up to you. All right? There's a point you have to grow up. '''Yuri Mariya: Well, here we go. The Gyrosphere. Tigrerra: I wonder what will it look like when we get on? Sci-Twi: You know, I think our aid Zara might be so worried that we're not here. Carver Descartes: You're right. Max Taylor: Don't worry as soon as we're done in the Gyrosphere, we'll go back to the main street and find her. Meiling Rae: Right. Pippo: I hope so. Human Fluttershy: Let me get a tissue for Gray. Madison Taylor: In the meantime, I'll continute recording the whole view of the island full of dinosaurs. (Meanwhile the Soldiers in their vehicles drives to hunt Indominus Rex) (Later we see Owen Grady and Tino Tonitini appeared) Security: I need to see a badge. Sir, sir. I need to see a badge. Tino Tonitini: Claire!! Owen Grady: What the heck happened out there? Security: Sir! Laura: Tino! (She runs and her him) You're alright! Tino Tonitini: Yes, I am! Now let us talk to Claire! Owen Grady: There were thermal cameras all over that paddock! She did not just disappear! Claire: It must have been some kind of a technical malfunction. Tino Tonitini: Technical Malfunction?! Technical Malfunction?! Owen Grady: Were you not watching?! She marked up that wall as a distraction, she wanted us to think she escaped!! Claire: Hold on, we're talking about an animal here. Owen Grady & Tino Tonitini: A highly intelligent animal. Vivian: 400 meter to the beacon. (Later we see the soldiers comes out of the car and walks off into the jungle) Tino Tonitini: What! Owen Grady: You're going after her with non-lethals. Tino Tonitini: Oh my gosh! Masrani: We have $26 million invested in that asset. We can't just kill it. Tino Tonitini: Yes! We can! Owen Grady: Those men are gonna die. Vivian: '''300 meters to the beacon. '''Owen Grady: You need to call this mission off right now. Lowery: They're right on top of it. Dr. Z: They better capture that hybrid dinosaur! Tino Tonitini: Call this mission off now! Owen Grady: Call it off right now. Claire: You guys are not in control here! Tino Tonitini: '''Shut up! '''Rod: Whoa, whoa. Calm down guys! (The team searches for the hybrid as they came by a creek, and Katashi hears a beeping noise and goes to check it out, and sees and picked up a Indominus Rex skin with a device in it) Katashi Hamada: Blood's not clotted yet. It's close. Masrani: What is that? Dr. Z: That's a... Tino Tonitini: We know what that is. Owen Grady: It's her tracking implant, she clawed it out. Dr. Z: Yeah, that's right. Claire: How did it learn how to do that? Owen Grady: She'd remembered where they put it in. Rod: Guess that hybrid is intelligent. (As the Katashi Hamada looks at the tracking implant a blood came out of nowhere dripping on his arm as the soliders look up they see Indominus Rex using Camouflage reveal it's true color) Katashi Hamada: It can camouflage!! (He runs tries to escape but the Indominus Rex grabs him and throw him to the ground and stomps him to death) Tino Tonitini: Oh, no. (The soldiers runs trying electrocute the hybrid but it hit one of them with her tail then it grabs another soldier and throws him to a tree killing him) Dr. Z: This is not good. (One of the soldiers fires a net at the Indominus Rex's mouth, but it knocks the tree then kill the soldier. Then it manage to get the net off and continues attacking and killing the soldiers. One of the soldiers fires a gun trying to kill a hybrid but it charges and kills him) (At the control room, our heroes looked horrifed as Laura covers her eyes as Rod hugs her) Rod: Don't look, Laura. Tino Tonitini: '''Evacuate the island. '''Claire: We'd never reopen. Tino Tonitini: Claire. Let us tell you something. Owen Grady: You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time. She does not even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves. Masrani: Do you think the animal is contemplating its own existence? Owen Grady: She is learning where she fits in the food chain... and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out. Now, Asset Containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M134 in your armory. Put it on a chopper and smoke this thing! Tino Tonitini: He's right! Do it right now! My friends and my girlfriend are still out there! Or the worst part is, if it heads towards the park, she'll kill everybody else along with my friends and my girlfriend too! Claire: We have families here. I'm not gonna turn this place into some kind of a war zone. Owen Grady: You already have. Claire: Mr. Grady and Mr. Tonitini, if you're not gonna help, there's no reason for you two to be in here. Tino Tonitini: (Gets frustrated, and kicks the trash can) Screw you, Claire! (Owen gets frustrated, knocks down Lowery's dinosaur toys into the ground) Rod: That was so rude, you guys. Laura: I'll pick up those dinosaur collections for you, Lowery. (Owen and Tino leaves) Owen Grady: I would have a word with your people in the lab. That thing out there, that's no dinosaur. Tino Tonitini: That thing is a monster. (They walk towards the elevator) Tino Tonitini: I repeat you must kill that hybrid dinosaur now! (The elevator closes) Laura: Hey Claire. We've got problems. (They see many people in the video and see the number 21216 people) Rod: Oh, no. Dr. Z: We got 21,216 people. Laura: We'll have plenty of time to evacute people off the island before that hybrid goes to the park and kills them all. Claire: Okay. I'm going to close everything north of the resort. This is a Phase One, real world. Bring everyone in. Vivian: This is a Phase One, real world. I repeat, this is a Phase One. Bring everyone back in. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes